puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Devanille
Devanille is the captain of The Smugglers' Guild, hailing from the East of the Cerulean Ocean (formerly from the Midnight Ocean). Previously, he was Ankher and Sno on the Midnight Ocean and Dymas and Snow on the Cobalt Ocean. Previous accomplishments and activities * Founded The Smugglers' Guild. * Former senior officer of the crew, Spirits of the Wind. * Was merged onto the Cerulean Ocean after the access of the The Great Thorsson Interoceanic Passage united the Cobalt and Midnight oceans. * Found Puddin', his chocolate sheep, wrapped in a curious parcel. * Awarded a special lime-green rose with card for defeating an Ocean Master from the Jade Ocean in rumble. * Former lord of the flag, Anchor Management. * Former senior officer of the crew, Ocean's Shadow. * Drifted to the bluer tides of the Midnight Ocean. * Left the Cobalt Ocean and went onto a long hiatus. * Former king of the flag, Arctic Regal. Biography Cobalt Ocean Late in 2004, the pirate Dymas found himself lost among the shores of , one of the many islands hosted by the Cobalt Ocean. Naive and particularly young at the time, Dymas struggled getting around both socially and physically. But despite the circumstance, Dymas still managed to make hearties with others who were also new to the sea, one of which being Yeoldsalt. The two would continue on pillaging and pilfering the Cobalt Ocean together and, eventually, both pirates would develop the ambition to start a new crew together, with Yeoldsalt as the captain. Dymas, now a freshly new first mate of a just as new crew, would begin either wreaking havoc and harassing the pirate community around him or drawing in a peculiar crowd that didn't mind his obnoxious and ignorant charm. With his little experience as senior officer and first mate, Dymas made the decision to buy a sloop and start his own crew. This would not divide the two and true hearties, however, and both would rarely participate in activities without one another. Unfortunately, it would not last as Yeoldsalt would later go dormant, never but once to be seen again. Dymas, as upset as he was, still resumed his duties as captain and still kept bonds between other mates. His crew would declare allegiance to its new flag, The Roar Of The Waves, for a short while until finally making his own, the Arctic Regal. His history would soon dismally share the same fate as his hearty after much tension and his poor decision making as king, captain, and friend would drive him into hiding before finally leaving the Cobalt Ocean for good. Midnight Ocean It would be years later when Dymas would not return to the Cobalt Ocean but, instead, arrive to the more alien Midnight Ocean; this time as Sno. Again, his ambitions drove him to start his own crew and flag in this ocean as well - but not for long. He would later begin struggling, as he did his first days as a pirate, hopping island to island and crew to crew. Eventually around the time he began going around known as Ankher he, fortunately enough, finally found a crew that he would hold dear to him for the first time in a long while: Ocean's Shadow. There he found himself surrounded by many other pirates whom he could call hearties and would strive further than he had ever have. When the Ocean's Shadow left its own flag, Misfits Inc, for Anchor Managment, Ankher would rise even further and earn a position as lord. Again, though, the winds of fate did not bode well and misfortune would later drive Ankher away once again through tension and into a short hiatus. Finally, Ankher would begin going by Devanille (from De Vanille, French for of vanilla) and was, again, without a crew and flag. It was at this time he would eventually call the crew, Spirits of the Wind, and flag, Delightfully Demented, his home. Cerulean Ocean Continuing from where he had left off in Midnight, Devanille resides in the Cerulean Ocean on the Eastern waters - resulting after the route between the Midnight and Cobalt merged the two oceans into one. During March of 2013, Devanille left Spirits of the Winds for personal reasons and headed off to found The Smugglers' Guild. Pirates can now find him either lazing about on his own ships or in his villa on Guava Island. Alt. status Cerulean Ocean * Ankher is currently a part of Misfits of Midnight, a revival of one of Devanille's original crews, Ocean's Shadow. * Sno is currently part of Spirits of the Winds. * Chuknorris is no one's alt! Trivia * Devanille's favorite duty puzzle aboard a ship is lazing about. * His other favorites are Sailing, Patching and Gunnery. ** Assigning him to the latter results in less-than effective results, as he fails to distinguish between gunpowder and the rum. * Has traveled to and fro from the abysmal ocean known as real life. * Must have his collection of PoE divisible by 25. * Likes to make really bad and punny Soviet Russia comments. ** "Quit Stalin and start Russian" is a particular favorite. * Doesn't believe in math. * Loves sea-food. * Dislikes Mexican food. * Birthday is on the second of September. * Favorite colors are blue, rose, lavender and white. * Loves corgis. * His younger brother, Drygoon, is also a pirate (albeit less active). * Can roughly speak and read Latin and French.